Daily Life of Harry & Draco
by RaaiSesshyFan
Summary: Little views on the daily life of Harry and Draco when they are living together after ten years graduating from Hogwarts.
1. Bedtime

This was made for my good friend Wyrem. Since I didn't give her a present for her birthday, and she loves these two (just like me, hurhur), I decided to write this for her.

If you can't take bantering or teasing without any plot, then I suggest you leave since this is mostly for kicks and giggles.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them nor making a profit.

**Bedtime**

"Hey Potter. Move over, I'm hanging off the bed."

"Well, I am too."

"Then get on me."

"What?!"

"Hey now," Draco said while turning his head to turn to look at a now blushing Harry. Good thing it was night time. "You shouldn't be so surprised after we've been doing it since last-"

"If I get on you, you'll _devour_ me _again_!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is!"

Draco just smirked while he took Harry's chin, "If I fall over tonight, you'll definitely be devoured for a whole day."

"You - Is that _even_ possible?!"

"Just get on me Potter and stop whining about it."

"_You're_ the one that brought it up," mumbled Harry. Draco ran his finger over Harry's lips before moving his foot to poke Harry with it and kept on doing it

"All right, all right! I'll get on you-oooou!"

_**THUD!**_

"Oww," said Harry down below on the floor since Draco had pushed him over and he didn't have enough time to latch on the bed like a cat.

"Well, that's another way," said a smirking Draco while moving in the middle.

"Hey!" Harry immediately scrambled up and tried to squeeze in but Draco didn't even budge. "Hey, hey! Let me in!"

"Not even the hair from my head - and not just this one connected to my nec-" Harry had grabbed his pillow and smacked Draco on the back before getting his butt with it.

"Oh Potter, that feels wonderful."

"Malfoy, let me on!"

"Sleep on the floor. You had your chance."

"You pushed me off the bed!"

"You were the weakling."

"You're...you're! Oh bloody hell, this is complete bullocks. I'm sleeping in the living room."

Draco just snickered, "I guess I do wear the pants in this relationship-"

"You do not," bellowed Harry from outside the room.

"Who's sleeping in the bed, huh? Huh? Didn't think so, Potter."

"Bloody hell Malfoy, just go to sleep."

"But I want my Potter teddy."

"...what the - Malfoy, stop speaking nonsense. You're the one that didn't want me to get-"

"You just can't take a joke, can you Harry? Now get your butt in here or I'll drag you in myself."

"Sleep. I need. No- Wait a minute, did you just call me Harry?"

"Is it really that much of a surprise, _Harry_?"

"Well, yeah."

"...hmm, guess it is. All right, how about this: Harry muffin." Draco's voice was now high pitched, just to tease Harry. "Would you please come over here? I want to kiss you over until my lips are sore."

"Oh Merlin. Why?!"

"Then," continued Draco, "We can hug all night long in the non-existent moonlight-"

"Malfoy!"

"-and then we shall-"

"Draco! Just..shut. Up!"

"All right fine, we won't have sex."

Needless to say, Harry got up and went into the room to jump upon Draco, who devoured him most of the night and left many kiss marks upon his body. Oh, and his ass was so sore the next morning that he couldn't even go to work.

Draco had come with the excuse that went along like this: "He went riding yesterday. Hm? No, no, no not a horse - nah. Just...a dragon."

When Harry went back to work, he was asked what type of dragon he had ridden.

* * *

That's where we end this little story. Hope those of you who read it enjoyed it and I may - maaay - continue this if ya'll want more.

Until then, thanks for reading!


	2. Dinnertime

Wow, I'm so glad people enjoyed the first chapter! So, I'll continue to write more until I can't come up with anymore ideas. The chapters will be short but don't judge on them too harshly ;P

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter good ol' chap.

**Dinnertime**

"I can't believe you told them that I rode a dragon!" Harry had come home from work and went into Draco's study - who was talking to someone on the phone.

Oops.

"Hm? No, that was just my dog - yes, I taught him how to talk. I'm quite skilled with charms," said Draco while giving a wink to Harry, who was making a gesture with his hands across his neck.

It was mostly to tell Draco that Harry was going to kill him while this was over.

"Why sure, I'm sure my dog would love to come over and...demonstrate." Infamous smirk fire one, which was a success since it made Harry leave. "But on a serious note-"

"Stupid Malfoy. I can't believe he told them that I rode a dragon. The only time I got close to a dragon is in that Twizard Tournament - which I did not enter." While he ranted, Harry had stomped to their room and took off his shoes and socks before taking off his pants and shirt. "That dragon was completely mental too! Bloody thing kept on shooting fire at me while-"

"You know, it makes me sort of jealous that dragon had his fun with you first."

Harry froze from digging a shirt from the drawer while he turned to look at Malfoy. Was he completely serious? "Please tell me you're joking Malfoy. You're jealous of a dragon trying to kill me?"

"No, more like looking at your arse while trying to kill you," Draco said while walking up to him to give him a squeeze.

Harry jolted forward while letting out a yelp, "Would you stop that?!"

"Oh, so you want it in fron-"

"I don't want you squeezing me anywhere!"

"...oh, I see. You want a different action, hm?"

"No!" Complete denial on his part. "Now let me change Malfoy."

"Just eat while you're naked. No one else will see you."

Harry ran his hand over his face, "It's not that no one will see but _you_ will. Knowing you, you would rather _eat me_ than the food on the table."

"Oh Potter, do stop flattering yourself. I would never do that."

While they both headed out, after Harry finally getting changed, Draco went ahead and had his way with Harry upon the floor. Fully clothed too.

"See what I mean?!"

"You said if you were naked," said a smirking Draco before he continued his wicked ways with his body upon Harry's.

Next day was quite something too, especially when Draco called Harry's workplace - again. "He still can't move. Hm? Well, he didn't just ride a dragon this time - he was almost eaten - no, no, he wasn't barbecued either. Don't worry, I'll take _good care_ of him."

When Draco hung up the phone, Harry was fuming. "Careful Potter or you would really appear that you were barbecued."

"Would you stop with those calls?!"

"And miss your reactions? Not even if you begged me with money or your arse."

* * *

Lulz, these two are just too much fun to write. Hope you guys enjoyed this one too!


	3. Playtime

Yay, another one with these two. Wyrem was feeling down so I figured something with lots of humor would cheer her up 8D

**Disclaimer:** Located at the first chapter, sir! -salutes-

**Playtime**

"I can't believe you're forcing me to get on a broom. My back isn't as good as it used to be, " commented Draco, who was making a face at the broom that was floating.

"Oh nonsense. If your back was killing you then you wouldn't have sex."

Draco laughed before snagging Harry towards him with his left arm, "It's all in the _hips_, Potter." While he said that, he bumped his hip into Harry's. After blushing in embarrassment, Harry pulled free from Draco so that he could get on his broom.

Draco tilted his head while he watched Harry swung himself up on the broom. "So, you'd rather ride a _broom_ than _me_?"

"Malfoy!"

"Okay, okay," said Draco while putting his hands up. "No need to get all touchy, I was merely joking."

"Just get on the broom, Malfoy."

Draco sighed and got on the broom, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Oh come on, it's been a while since I've flown."

"Then just get a dragon-"

"On a broom, Malfoy, on a broom! Would you stop with that dragon nonsense?!"

Draco just smirked, "Dragons are the best. They make brooms look like hay attached to a stick."

Harry felt like banging his head into a wall now. "All right, how about this. We race to those trees way over there and whoever comes back here wins."

"Oh please Potter. That is too easy. I could do that with my eyes shut."

"Then what do you suggest then?"

"How about we go to the trees and....go back home so that I can bed you again." Draco even had the gull to waggle his eyebrows at Harry, who only stared at him.

"What?"

"Well, _I_ find it more fun than...this. I mean, it's sounds way too touchy-romantic-like."

"Says the one that called me Harry teddy and muffin," muttered Harry underneath his breath. "Okay, then how about whoever catches this-" Harry pulled something from his pocket. "-wins?"

"A snitch?"

"Yeah!"

"A snitch, Potter? Really?"

"Uh huh."

"You can't be serious- Wait, where did you get it anyway?!"

"My pants?"

Draco just stared at him. "You smart arse, I meant where did you buy it or, I don't know, _stole_ it?"

"Stole? For Merlin's sake Malfoy, why would I do that?"

"Oh I don't know, you did steal my pants and underwear-"

"Anyway, whoever catches this first...um...."

"Mmhm, didn't think you could think of something for the winner. So, leave a Slytherin to think of that."

"Hey, the hat was going to put me in that house!"

"It's only because of...you know who giving you that scar."

"I can be sneaky and sly too!"

"Oh? Can you?"

"Yes!"

"Try me, Potter." Oh, such a twist there.

"Whoever loses will have to go in the mall and say anything that the winner tells them out loud."

"....that's the best you have?"

"Oh, I have more but...I don't think it would be appropriate."

"Uh huh. So, Potter, you ready to be the one that loses?"

"You wish." Oh the memories that went with those words. Draco couldn't help but shake his head while smirking before leaning on his broom. However, when he did, he groaned. "Damn, been a while since I've done this."

"And you say I'm weak," teased Harry.

"You are when it comes to my body-"

"Okay, I'll let this go and on the count of three, we go."

"-and...wait, how are we going to find it in the middle of the night?!"

With a wave of his wand, Harry made orbs of lights floating around the land. At the sight, Draco shook his head while scoffing, "Such a show off."

"You were the one that was whining-"

"I was merely stating a fact, Potter."

"All right, all right, let's just do this." Harry pushed his hand up for the snitch to fly up. Both of them followed it with their eyes while Harry counted.

"One-"

It made a zig zag in the air.

"-two-"

A huge run to the left.

"-three!"

With a kick off the ground, both of them chased after the snitch, and since this wasn't really a real Quidditch match, it was easier. With many shoves and other maneuvers, both of them clearly showed that they were having fun while trying to catch the snitch.

While Harry reached to grab it, Draco was sneaky and squeezed Harry's ass once more. "Bloody hell! Would you stop doing that, Malfoy?! I'm not a squeeze toy!"

"But you _are_ a toy," teased Draco.

"I am not! Stop twisting my words you....you ferret!"

"Oh that's quite low Potter. Real mature."

"Says the one who was _grabbing_ my arse!"

"Hey, I'll have you know that _is_ mature."

Harry rolled his eyes and soon realized that the both of them, while bantering on like idiots, had lost sight of the snitch. "Blimey, where did it go?"

"Don't ask me," said Draco while he looked around.

It was absolutely no where in sight.

"Let's just call it quits Potter. I want to go back home and eat. I'm starving and you didn't let me have dinner yet!"

"What's this? Is Draco Malfoy quitting on a challenge?"

"A challenge?"

"Yes!"

"This is not even remotely a challenge Potter. I'd rather read than do this remotely boring game."

"But-"

"Last one back to the house is bottom!" With that, Draco flew off - leaving Harry in the dust. The snitch, which had disappeared before, floated near Harry, who looked at it like it was the one to blame. "I never really liked catching you," he mumbled out before going after Draco.

The snitch just floated around before making odd flying patterns before disappearing away.

So, who won? See for yourself...

"I can't believe I ran into a tree. A. Tree!"

"You know what they say Malfoy, payback's a pain in the arse. Well, more like your forehead."

So, to get back at ol' Malfoy, Harry called up _his_ work and said the following: "I'm afraid he won't be coming in. Hm? Oh, nothing. He was too busy looking backwards that he ran into a tree while walking."

"Potter!"

"Oh wait, make that sleep walking." When Harry hung up the phone and walked into their room, he was met with a look from Draco.

"That was the most dumbest reason I've ever heard."

"It was either that or driving in a mini pick up truck."

"...you are not Slytherin. Not even in the tiniest bit. Looks like I have to put more in you-"

The door slam shut and Draco just smirked victoriously.

* * *

A bit longer but hopefully it was enjoyable too. Poor Draco, but at least his snarky comments are still in him even when injured, right? :D


	4. Winter Time

'ello all once more! Here's another humorous chapter for you all to enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** First chapter has it, please look there.

**Winter Time**

"Bloody hell it's cold," whined Harry while he changed out of his work clothes. He slipped on a sweater before putting on the fuzzy house shoes he had bought earlier in the month. Checking the heating, the thermometer told him that it was only slightly cool but it didn't feel like it to him at all. "Bloody lying technology."

Walking to the fireplace, Harry would pull out his wand from the pocket of his pants before giving it a flick to make fire appear in it.

Draco came in the house while shutting the door quickly, "Leaping lizards, it's even cold in here!"

Harry rubbed his hands together while slightly bending towards the fireplace while he heard Draco rant on and on about the snow and the weather being colder than ice. Rolling his eyes, he took hold of the poker and started to poke the fire with it. The flames crackled while it licked and ate up the wood in a greedy way.

"Ah, there you are Potter. I thought you froze to death."

"Ha, _ha_, Malfoy." He was clearly faking a laugh at Draco, who was wearing two layers of sweaters and three layers of socks. When Harry turned to see him, he couldn't help but snicker.

"What's so funny, Potter?"

Harry set the poker down back to where it was before he used it, "Have you looked in a mirror, Malfoy?"

"It's bloody cold out there and I'd rather not freeze my arse off."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle immaturely. "That won't be the only _thing_ that freezes off," he muttered before he walked into the kitchen. While both of them got some nice hot chicken-noddle soup with toast, Draco had sneaked a grope on Harry in between - which caused Harry to yelp out and even spill some of the hot liquid from the soup upon him.

"Owww! For Merlin's sake Malfoy, stop groping me - _especially_ when I'm holding something that is boiling hot!"

"Hm, then that means I can't grope you while you hold me-"

"You _wish_ Malfoy. You bloody well wish that you are."

"So you're saying I'm ugly? I didn't know you had that much of a bad taste."

"Just be quiet Malfoy and go eat already," said Harry while he broke off a napkin on the holder so that he could wipe some of the hot liquid off. However, he couldn't keep wearing it since it would feel odd later with that liquid hardened.

While Draco was enjoying some of his soup, Harry went and changed in their room before heading back to get his own bowl and join Draco.

"Nice sweater," said Draco while smirking.

Harry just bit down upon the toast irritatingly.

"Dragons do look good on you-"

"That's it. When we're done, you're gonna get it Malfoy!"

Draco did a fake panic cry, "Oh _no_, I'm so _scared_! Harry Potter, the boy who lived, is going to _attack_. Whatever shall I _do_?"

He was answered by Harry snatching his collars and found himself being dragged all the way to their room and pushed down on the bed. Whatever happened next made Draco moan very loudly while the bed squeaked.

It was never wise to piss off a lion, even if you _are_ a snake.

-----

Draco had it coming to him. Harry may appear weak but he can definitely show that he isn't, heheh.

Hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Be sure to tell me what you thought too 8D


	5. New Years Time

I just realized that I needed to do _something_ for these two and it finally hit me! You'll see when you read since that'll spoil my present to everyone, haha.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Draco or Harry. Not even when they are like this. Blast.

* * *

**New Years Time**

**

* * *

**

Draco and Harry stumbled inside their flat while both of them walked like they were drunk to the bone. "Harry, have we always had such....high flooring?" Draco started to move his hand in a patting motion while Harry looked over. "I don't think so. It's probably you getting....mngh, shorter."

"Shorter?" Draco let out a silly laugh, "Me? That's....preposterous." Taking off his coat, he tried to hang it upon the stand and failed miserably. "This bloody stand keeps moving and dancing," he said while he started to hang it in a quick yet comedic manner.

Harry stumbled over to the couch and crawled on top of it before landing upon the cushions before. "That was one odd camel."

"We had a camel?" Draco's jacket fell onto the floor while he let go before he started to walk to where Harry was. "Where is it?"

"Ran off," said Harry while he looked up at Draco who just stared back at him. "What ya looking at, Malfoy?"

"I swear you looked like Abraham Lincoln for a bit there."

"What?! I don't even have a bloody beard and I'm not even old as him!"

"Who knows, you're probably using your magic on me to think that you are a young - oh bloody hell. You have, haven't you?!"

"Malfoy-"

"It explains everything!"

"Malfoy!"

"From the time you denied my friendship-"

"Bloody hell Malfoy, stop blabbering like a fool and listen to me."

"-to the time you made me look like a fool-"

"You know, you're a rambler when you're drunk."

"-and - oh, Potter. That's _not _the _only_ thing when I'm drunk," said Draco while he finished with a devilish smirk. Even waggled his eyebrows. He immediately climbed on the couch and landed on Harry, who made a yelp before finding himself being molested while his clothes were being taken off.

"A devouring beast. Just peachy."

"That will be a devouring dragon to you, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes. This was the last time he was going to have Draco come with him to his friend's place to celebrate the New Years. A sharp pain from Draco biting his neck wasn't the only reason why because he knew that was just an appetizer. Harry shivered at what would come next.

A normal Draco was one thing but a drunken Draco? That was _worse_.

When they both woke up the next morning, their hangovers were terrible. Not to mention the toilets too.

"Ugh, blimey. That's the last time I'm going to get drunk," muttered a groggy and cranky Draco.

"My arse agrees. Bloody hell, it felt like a pole was inside it and went straight up my spinal cord all the way up to my brain."

"Never underestimate the power of a dragon. Especially the hips. We're deadly with that body part," smirked Draco.

Harry just face palmed.

* * *

It's true, those hips are terrifying! They just want you to think that their ability to breathe fire is worse!

I hope this was, uh, enjoyable even though it was **_veeeery_** late. If not, I'll send Draco over to make up for it?


End file.
